KND Horror Land
by crazywildchild
Summary: When five kids gets a ticket to a horror filled theme park. Conner, Abby, Kuki, Wally and Hoagie are in an adventure of a lifetime when they are struck at a theme park with no way out. Based off of the DS Vision of Horror Land.
1. Intro

It was an average Saturday afternoon. A kid wearing a blue tee with gray sleeves was in some blue jeans waiting for his friends to come over a play some X-Box. To one of his friends thought of it as a free food for eat party. Conner shook his head at the thought of his friend, Hoagie eating all of the food in his fridge. Conner was watching TV out of boredom. He didn't notice, a green monster called a Horror was approaching his house, 147. It knocked on the door. He called out who is it. Conner got up from the couch and walked to the door. Conner opened with a hello but the creature ran from what he saw.

"Hey! Wait!" Conner called out. "Hey! Who are you?"

He was ready to chase after it but was stopped by curiousness. Conner looked down at the welcome carpet and saw a ticket and said, "What's this?"

The ticket now was in his hands and an unfamiliar voice read it, "Admit one to the Grand Opening of Horror Land where nightmares come to life."

"Whatever," Conner said shaking his head as he thought it was the stupidest idea ever. He walked back into the house as he closed the door and ripped the ticket in six pieces. The six pieces went into the waste bin by the table with the phone. He walked passed where he threw the ticket pieces. The pieces flew into the air and reassemble into Conner's hand and he said surprisingly, "Whoa!"

Shock was written on his face. Then something that knocked again on his door was the next surprise for him after the ticket's show. He opened the door once again and finding his friends outside. Abby Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, Wally Beatles, and Kuki Sanban were panting. Each of them had the same ticket as he had. The one of the oldest of the kids was taken back at this. Abby had blue jeans like Conner with a blue hoodie with its sleeves cut off with a lighter blue shirt under it. Hoagie was in his brown pants, red shirt opened to see a white shirt. Wally was in his orange jersey with black jeans looking like a Halloween pumpkin. The youngest of the group, Kuki was in her favorite green shirt with the sleeves over her hands.

"You are SO not going to believe this." Wally said outburst.

Conner's blue eyes tripled in size, "Double whoa, you guys got one too?"

Hoagie exclaimed, "Horror Land! The world's greatest horror-themed amusement park! Can you believe it? It's a dream."

"You mean nightmare, right?" The two laughed. The others shook their heads.

"Whatever, we have to go. Now," Abby said.

Conner called out to his mom, "Mom! Can you give us a ride to Horror Land?" The group of five went to the garage and got into the van. Conner's mom was excited for the kids to have a good time. She drove them to a green creature's head looking entrance. Hoagie was in the front with mouth wide open. Abby was sitting by Conner in the fear back and both were in amazement. Wally and Kuki were in the middle and both were sticking on the window with admiring it. The five got out and Conner thanked her, "Thanks Mom! See you later!"

They walked up to the creature's mouth which was the entrance; Wally and Conner high-five each other with a woohoo. Then all of them ran to the top of the mouth and a creature in a blue and red vest come to greet them. The creature had horns with yellow eyes. Hoagie whispered to Conner, "The creature looks like something from Goosebumps."

"It's probably is geniuses." Abby whispered.

"Oh come on, Abs. You really believe that." Conner said softly. "Are you scared?"

Abby huffed and went over to Kuki. The creature ordered for their tickets. Wally asked the creature what he was supposed to be. He thought he was some swamp monster. The green creature with canines replied, "I'm a horror as in Horror Land."

"Great costume" Kuki said cheerily. Then turned to Abby and said, "I want one." She was jumping up and down.

"Thanks. Same to you" The horror said with taking Kuki's ticket and ripped it. Then moved to the others' tickets ripped them into six pieces. Conner caught his sixth piece as well as the others' and gave to them. "Looks like you're in." The five walked into the mouth but didn't notice the green creature evil laughing. Then the boys kept together and the girls spit from the group. Now the kids will be in for the frights for their lives.


	2. Carnival of Screams

Conner, Wally and Hoagie were interested the creatures and the wondering children other than themselves. Conner and Wally were at the entrance with a horror which had clown hair.

"Welcome to Horror Land, where your nightmares come to life. Here are some tokens to get you started." The horror said as it gave each of them some tokens for the rides. "And whatever happens, don't forget to have fun."

"Horror Land, here we come!" Wally said.

Conner was wondering and stared at a ring master looking horror. It had its stick, the drummer's hat and a red vest. _No wonder this one is Carnival of Screams. _Conner thought. Wally went off to somewhere with Hoagie. Now the kid was alone. He walked to the ring master horror.

The five kids ran into Horror Land with no care in the world as they were about to enter something they didn't see coming. A scary roller-coaster with stop in between. The horror in blue and red was laughing insanely. Abby and Kuki went on their merrily way. The girls said they catch the boys later. The boys were curious in where they were going. Each of them was amazed at the rides.

A horror stopped them, "Welcome to Horror Land, where your nightmares come to life. Here are some tokens to get you started."

Hoagie, Conner and Wally got 20 tokens each. Before any one of them went off, it told them to have fun.

"Horror Land, here we come." Wally announced. Conner and Hoagie nodded to their blonde friend. All of them wandered to a circus ring master one called Horrorifio.

"Welcome to Horror Land." It said waving some strange rod with a skull on the top.

"Um... Who are you?" Conner asked curiously.

"Who am I? Horrifico! Of course!" Horrifico said powerfully.

"What kind of a name is that?" Hoagie asked.

He laughed evilly and the two jumped even the bravest one jumped, "Only the most horrible name in the world! And I mean that in a good way. Horror Land is my park."

"Good to know!" Wally said sarcastically. Horrifico gave him a look to Wally. The look from Conner's view point was that Horrifico was going to kill his best friend. Conner sighed out of relief. He didn't want to lose his friend. Wally got distracted by something else. He grinned towards Conner. Hoagie knew the grin too well. Wally gave Conner a challenge look. Then he looked one of the games with skull on the top of structure and a horror was holding a giant mallet. Conner's mouth dropped. Wally smirked. "Are you in or not?"

"Fine." Conner smirked, "Don't cry to mommy when you lose."

Conner let him go first and he was spinning around and around. Conner and Hoagie looked at each other and started to snickered but stopped when they got a look from Wally. When he turned back to game, they started again. Each of them couldn't stop laughing at the short blonde. Wally looked more like an idiot then than the other times in the past of theirs. He finally pounded the mallet on the round giant botton that made hard for Wally to even keep his footing. He landed on his butt panting.

"Well, short stop, you got an 8 which makes you a muscle monster." The clown horror said. "Any others?"

"Me." Conner raised his hand and paid the tokens to the horror.

"Good luck."

"One thing I don't need."

"Go Conner." Wally and Hoagie yelled.

Like Wally, he swirled around a little and slammed the button with strength of a bull. Bell went off. And literally, the skeleton's skull popped off. The clown horror's mouth did a drop without knowing that kid was that strong. A muscle man couldn't do it but a kid.

"Unbelievable." All that came out. "Kid, you're a dead ringer."

Abby and Kuki were walking from Monster Mush with three frights won by Kuki. She was so pumped up. They both saw the boys testing their strengths but Abby knew something. A skeleton's skull popped off. The kid did it. An operative of the KND did that. He wrecked the game and the clown called some others to get the skull and put it back. The skull was heavy.

"Abby was gone for a minute and you destroy something." Abby said.

"What can I say, Wally you owe me food." Conner said with devious smile.

"Crud, you know I got nothing." He pulled his pockets out of his jeans as telling him he really didn't have anything of value. Conner and Hoagie started laughing and thought of an idea for him but Wally chickened out of it and Hoagie had to play the Horror Land Derby with five horrors. Those horrors were huge and this really is a nightmare. Hoagie was awed at Wally's speed. Conner had the strength and Hoagie had the brains and Wally well had the speed. Kuki and Abby were cheering for Wally and Conner was nodding at his friend's speed and courage. They were wondering who would win Horror 1 and Wally were at the same place and were about to go to the finish lane. Wally had a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Goodbye, monster." He threw the last ball he needed and got his mark. "Yes, I won."

The group left and went to a bumper car like ride called Bumper Carnage. Conner and Abby took shark cars. Kuki, Hoagie and Wally took clowns. The goal was to destroy the others carts. Three lights were on the pole of each of them. They started with other kids and the battle begun. The time was expected to be as long as that. Abby and Conner teamed up on their friends and the others but they were out now it was best friend versus best friend. Each of them had two more now but they couldn't give into each other because they were that competitive. Each of them had one left and eye contact as they last hit would be the last and three two one. Boom! Conner jumped out of the cart before it was toast and literally. Abby started partying that she won against her arch rival of a best friend. She walked to Conner and left out of her hand. He took it and she pulled him up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, spy boy" Abby teased.

Then another game was running and Conner knew he was one of the fastest of the group which he got three frights for the Wheel of Misfortunate. And the gang of five went to this rollercoaster western theme called Calamity Canyon. Conner got the front seat, Abby followed to the second car, then Kuki, Wally and Hoagie had the rear. The horror made sure their seating was the best for them.

"Alright, kids." The horror spoke, "This dial is called your scream meter and if you feel fright then its there to tell me to stop the ride as you can't handle it."

"Nothing scares me." Wally said prideful. Conner and Abby rolled their eyes because they knew a few things that can scare Wally. They both snickered in their seats like they knew he would say something like that.

"Don't worry, Wally. If you get scare then you can hold my hand," Kuki offered.

"No real men hold cruddy girls hands." Conner burst out laughing.

"Alright, whatever," The clown horror said. "Have a horrible ride."

The ride started and Conner figure out what the ride was suppose to scare them. But he called back to Abby and told her that and she replied quickly with she knew. Abby told the others. Kuki didn't know it and Wally had a feeling about it. Hoagie nodded. Conner was the leader there and each of them followed his lead and the carts moved with their bodies. When Conner went left the others followed, right he was followed and if he ducked then they ducked. They got to the second round was easy but the terrain was changing as Conner called out their directions and they all had fun and all got three frights. Hoagie and Conner had a high-five. They walked to this vampire looking horror with white and black hair. Their way to Vampire Village, they were getting kicks out this horror infested theme park and they were still having a blast with this.

"Want to sink your teeth into Vampire Village?" The horror asked. The kids answered and the five KND operatives entered the next part of their journey through Horrorland, where your nightmares come alive.


	3. Vampire Village & A New Face

**A/N: Alright, its chapter 3 of this story and you're going to love it because there is another OC coming. She isn't my own but she's Kami Drilovsky aka Patton's twin sister. Her owner, yougotburned, has given the permission to use her in this little part but her OC has a big part of the plot. So, shush, I can't tell you anymore cause Con (or Conner but whatever) is watching me as the liaison towards the others. **

**Disclaimer: Kami Drilovsky © yougotburned**

**Conner Matthews © Me (Aaron-Kun)**

**KND © ****Mr. Warburton**

**Horrorland © R. L. Stine (plus I worship this guy) **

The scene was a castle in the middle of this red dyed water but Hoagie and Conner thought it was blood. Abby wasn't trying not to listen to the two boys that were trying to scare her. Vampire Village looked like a bunch of little houses and a giant castle over-viewing it. Each one of them shivered at the horror.

Another horror, who stole Frankenstein's wife's hair, said, "Looks like you made the Fright Restriction. No more kiddie rides for you."

The horror sounded female and to Conner, that was freaky. Kuki was giggling at her _brother's_ face. Abby looked at him. Conner said shakily, "Er… maybe we should head back to Calamity Canyon?"

"Are you kidding?" Wally shouted, "Don't freak out on me."

"Wally! Wait up." Conner called.

"This is SO phony," Wally walked up to a coffin that was against a tree and he knocked on it, "It's all plastic!"

The coffin opened and red velvety inside with a Russian accent he said, "I vant your bloooood."

"Wally, come on!" Abby said. Wally walked into the coffin and acted like a true vampire crossed his arms across his chest. He laughed evilly.

"Wally?" The other four said. Each of them ran to the now shaking coffin. They all tried to open the coffin which stopped shaking. Hoagie, Kuki, Abby and Conner opened it and fall onto their butts. All they saw was an empty coffin where Wally once stood in. They were breathing heavily. A howl of something was only heard. Wally was now gone.

They started with a golf looking game, Putt Cemetery. Without Wally, they started with the playing games were there. Three courses of this putting game. Abby, Hoagie, Kuki and Conner grabbed a skeleton leg which was like a putter. Kuki won the game and the others laughed at jumping around like a three years old. She was hugging Conner until jumping. He chuckled. Each of them had fun with that one.

"Hey guys, want to hear an amazing joke?" Hoagie said.

"Alright, go." Conner said without looking at Hoagie from being pulled by Kuki.

"What is a vampire's favorite holiday?"

"I don't know." Conner rolled his eyes.

"Fangsgiving" Hoagie laughed. "Whom did the vampire take to the prom?"

"Who?" Conner said lazily.

"His ghoul friend!" Hoagie said laughing and stopped as a red hat hit him

They headed to the batting cages. Abby took over and the horror with the white and black hair gave her a bat and told her not to get some bats in her hair. She did awesome by hitting the bats with all she had. Hoagie and Conner were laughing about Abby not being a girl as she isn't afraid of bats.

"You knock them out of the park, Abby!" Kuki yelled.

They walked around and Conner started to run to this strange named game, Flash Fright. They looked at him as if he wanted to be scared out of his mind. The informational sign said, "You're locked in a room with a pack of hungry vampires and nothing but a flashlight to protect you. Good luck."

"Alright, I'm going to do that." Conner said.

"Want to try Flash Fright? It cost 5 tokens."

"That's nothing. Let's do it." Conner said with excitement.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." It rolled its eyes.

Conner walked into the room with nothing but a shakable flashlight. He sighed. He loved horror movies but this was real life. Conner took a deep breath and heard a horrid sound. Then his eyes finally adjusted. Good it was only one. He flapped the switch and then the vampire started to burn. Lights come out of nowhere and Conner smiled.

'_Maybe a flashlight is the strongest thing against vampires._' He thought and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile outside, Kuki was wondering when Conner would come out. If he didn't get out of there, then he would be part of the undead. All of them sat down and waited. Conner back inside was having the time of his life. He was destroying vampires. He loved this. He felt like a warrior of light or something. He smiled. He only had 30 seconds left from the watch the horror gave him. The shakable flashlight was like a sword against a dragon. Conner decided after the first fifteen seconds to destroy two vampires at a time instead of destroying one because he would get more vampires down. He smirked as they squalled as they rose to the ceiling. The watch rang and the two minutes of surviving was over.

Abby, Kuki and Hoagie got up and looked at Conner. He was alive. Kuki ran up to him and hugged the daylight of him. Abby swirled him around hugging him. Conner was in a daze. He shook his wild hair and felt lightheaded. Hoagie helped him down to the ground. He said thanks with a nod and his reserved ways again.

Hoagie said, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Nice to meet you, _Starving a_nd I'm _Dizzy_," Conner laughed.

"Alright, boys you meet." Abby said, "Abby's hungry too."

"Three for me," Kuki said giggling, "That rhymed."

The group walked to this strange looking popcorn cart. While, Wally was somewhere he didn't know where he was. He looked around and no Conner, no Kuki, no Hoagie and no Abby to speak of. He asked a horror if it saw a messy brunette American boy, a braid haired African French American girl, a boy with an aviator's hat and a Japanese girl wearing green. The horror shrugged. Meanwhile, the others were gross out.

"Get your Rot corn!" A horror said, "Available in four flavors: Stale, Wormy, Moldy and extra Moldy."

"I'm not really hungry." Conner said.

"But I am. One moldy," Hoagie said.

The others were looking as if they were going to throw up. Hoagie always had his weird food but this one takes the cake. Abby dared Conner to go to the castle and do the Roller Ghoster. He didn't even want to be it was a dare and Conner Matthews doesn't back from a dare. And never will. Conner walked up to the top of the castle to its entrance. He heard a girl yelled help me. The KND operative looked up at a blonde girl swirling around in this cart. Conner took the brave warrior act then and there. She wasn't looking so good.

"Hey! There's a girl struck on there!" He yelled.

"You don't say." The horror said sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Conner questioned, "You've got to help her."

The horror thought awhile and replied, "Nah. She's having the time of her life."

"She looks scared to death." He yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Let me on the ride!" He commanded. "Let me on the ride!"

The horror wasn't doing anything and Conner knew he couldn't leave her. He needed to save the blonde.

"Well, look who made the Fright Restriction. I guess you want to try and rescue your little friend now." It said.

It was a shooting game and Conner hoped that Wally be there. He wasn't much of an aim. Wally was the bravest person he knew. He wasn't much of a brave fighter like Wally. He wasn't sure that he could save her. He wondered what he was going to do. He started it and he was going to finish it.

"Help me." She said as she went by.

'_Don't worry,_' he thought. Shooting vampires, skulls and ghost also pottery. Fright level was low and Conner still wanted Wally to be there with him. He wasn't that brave at first but Wally there would have made him great. He got out of his cart and the blonde with the messy bun got out. Conner grabbed her hand and ran out of there before the horrors could anything about. Conner stopped running and started to walk. He sighed.

"That was too close." Conner said. "I believe you were trapped on that ride."

"I knew someone would rescue me." The blonde said, "There are some nice people even in Horror Land."

"What's up with this place?" He asked, "I can't tell what's real –."

"Stop right there." A horror police yelled. "Hand over the girl."

"Run!" Conner yelled. The blonde and Conner ran from the horror police but the two kids were too fast for the horror. They ran past an archway and the horror slipped on its own two feet. Conner snickered. They stopped and started walked when the girl told Conner to come hide where the horror couldn't find them. On the ledge, the two hid from the horror.

He looked towards her and asked, "Now where are we supposed to go?"

"I know a hiding place, the Cursed Carriage in Vampire Village." The girl said, "Meet me there."

Conner got up from his spot, "Wait! Who are you?"

The girl answered, "I'm Kami, of course."

'_That was too close,_' Conner thought.

Conner walked down the road and saw his friends with goofy smiles on their faces. He looked at them as if they were crazy. He raised an eyebrow and said what.

"Someone met someone." Hoagie sang and screamed out of pain when Abby knocked him with her hat. "What was that for?"

"Boy, you're annoying."

"Who's the girl's name?" Kuki asked.

"Kami," He answered.

"Her name sounds familiar to Abby." Abby suggested they knew her.

"Probably but follow me." Conner instructed them to come with him to meet her and the same carriage they walked passed a couple times with Kuki saying what is that.

"Hey, over here," Kami called from the carriage.

"Oh, hey Kami," Conner said helping her out of the carriage. "Meet my allies."

"Hey girl, the name's Abby."

"What's up, beautiful," Hoagie said and Abby quickly slapped him with her hand over his hand.

"That's Hoagie," Conner whispered to her. "And he isn't like this much."

"Jeez, Abs, you know you're hand is more painful than your hat." Hoagie said rubbing his head continuingly.

"I'm Kuki." Kuki said cheerfully.

"Hey guys, I'm Kami Drilovsky."

Conner looked at her funny and said, "Like Patton Drilovsky."

"You know my twin."

They all nodded. You couldn't see if they were related at all. She was blonde and Patton was dark haired and bad tempered. She was down to earth and all. The green eyed girl had an oversize pink camo jacket with black tank top. Also she had blue jean skirt and pink cowgirl boots. Definitely, she was Patton's sister. She was dressed in camo like her brother. She wondered why Patton never mention any of them before and she been in boarding school while Patton been here. She smiled. Numbuh 007, Kami, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 were a safari to find another piece the ticket to get out of there. Conner had figured that part out so they needed to know where most of them were.

"Let's check the well." Conner told them.

The others nodded. Kami spotted something flashing towards them and they found another piece to their tickets also Wally's part which Conner kept until they found him again. The group of five started to Fever Swamp for more frights of their lives. Each one of them wondered what would happen there. Kuki was the most worried about her crush. Kami become good friends with the four and real fast. Now, the five were heading to the Fever Swamp.

"Want to wade in to Fever Swamp?" The horror and the group of kids nodded. The horror let them in. Another horrifying place and the search of Wally Beatles had begun.


End file.
